Battle School Battles
by AbeLinclon
Summary: Battle-School Battles Written by me! Standing record and everything!


A/N: I was bored and decided to make a new story that is probably only a few chapters long. I am going to write different battles from different POV's. See if you like it. It's really just something to do while my brain thinks up a new Chapter for Ender's Analogous which, if you haven't read, need to read. It's a good book. At the beginning of each battle you'll see the armies participating and the records of each throughout my battles. Also if you read Ender's Analougous after reading this and you get to the battles (Which may or may not have been posted yet. I know as I type this they aren't) you may notice some similarities.

_I do not own any of the ideas in this book. The kids are all m y ideas because they take place before Ender's Time. If there is something wrong with this that infringes upon copyright then please don't pull a laws suit just contact me and I would be glad to make the changes necessary._

**Battle's Of Battle School**

_Salamander vs. Sphinx_

_0-0 / 0-0_

Josh stood before the door waiting for the rest of his army. His first battle as a toon leader was really breaking up his nerves. How could he go on like this? Soon the rest of Salamander approached at a slower pace behind him. The army didn't run to the battle room like most other armies they always walked slowly. Just had their uniforms on and walked to the battle room. Josh never understood it. These kids should have got some blood pumping through there veins and adrenaline pushing them harder. The Commander was a great teacher and leader but when it came to moral he really didn't know how to make people feel united. That was where josh came in. Just before this battle Commander William had told Josh that he needed him to do just that. Josh had to do it so as they began to come in down he long corridor to the battle room Josh took off at a sprint right towards them. He grabbed the first person that he came close to him and jumped swinging o their body. He ran along the wall still holding on to them and then landed in front of them. It wasn't hard to do in the light gravity of the corridor. Then he looked up at the boy. It was one of the kids from his toon. His name was Nick. He was a Greek kid who Josh liked. They had come from the same launch group so Josh knew Nick to be a good person.

"C'mon, I'll race you to the door," without saying another word Josh stopped bent forward and said, "Ready, Set, GO!"

Nick tried to protest but as soon as Josh began to say, 'ready' he shut up and took the same stance. A few of the other kids laughed at the childish race. Josh didn't care he took off with Nick at his heels. Nick was a strong runner and had good log legs. Even though the battle Suit was stiff they still went pretty fast. Nick won the race by about 2 seconds and Josh turned around and yelled to all the kids still walking, " Last one here has to make my bed for the week!"

Kids laughed and some began to run. They all ran soon and Josh watched as all but one arrived running. Commander William walked. When he finally arrived Josh opened his mouth to say something but William spoke up first, "I wouldn't touch your sheets for a bugger's head. They got so much grime and filth in them you'd think that you slept with five dirty pigs!" The army laughed and Josh did too. It was humor that was good. William had given the group humor and the leader-follower bond grew a little no matter how bad the joke was. William continued but this time he had a serious tone for he was giving out orders. "Josh I want Toon A to get up in a square-formation with Harold's Toon C. You'll head to the top and you'll be the main attack. Jaime your Toon B and Amy your Toon D, I want in a hexel-formation on the right wall. You move in and flank them. You got it?"

"Yes sir!" rang the army. They all got together getting smaller orders from the toon leaders. Soon the gate opened and the battle began.

Salamander entered the gate their guns blazing towards the enemies. Sphinx did the same. It was the common thing for armies to do, to try and get all the people coming out and weaken the enemy forces at a choke point. The stars were set up in a tunnel like fashion. You could go through it and only be hit from two sides b forces. Ti would be a good position to hold if an army's numbers were high. If they were low then the double front would probably prove too much. The other army being weaker was the key to this battle. The tunnel lead straight from one gate to the other with a little room to squeeze out in between the wall and where it began. So as soon as Toon A and B came out for Salamander Army they flew straight up and over the tunnel. It was lined with stars that were good for protection as people could almost walk along the surface if it weren't for the null-g. Sphinx had decided to do the same thing but they were a little slower at executing it and they were shocked to find half of Salamander army on top of the tunnel. Only one toon had been sent up by Sphinx and soon they were massacred by the huge force advantage of the Salamander.

Although the battle on top was successful the flanking maneuver had failed tremendously. They three toons had massacred them as well and now it was almost even again for the Salamander toons had killed about a ton of the Sphinx. Sphinx was disorganized a few of its leaders had been shot and its commander was completely frozen. Kids not knowing which toon to join into were shot and killed by the Salamander toons sitting above the tunnel.

The Sphinx regrouped and went to the bottom of the tunnel pattern and scooted along it like on monkey-bars with the handholds and got to the edge. They circled the bottom-half of the tunnel. They soon entered the tunnel and held their defenses as both teams were playing defensively now. They didn't want the massacres to happen again.

Josh, Salamander Toon A leader, had an idea. He grabbed a few frozen soldiers from both armies it didn't matter and chucked them down through the air into the tunnel. The Sphinx soldiers he didn't care to gage so they hit the walls hard and bounced spinning and yelling. Josh got his toon together and they began o grab all the frozen soldiers they could. The tunnel was now clogged with about 40 soldiers from both sides of the field. Josh's 10 men went down into the tunnel. They pushed all the bodies forward with them. The Sphinx saw a lot of men coming and saw a lot frozen but they didn't realize it was a shield. From inside the mass it looked as if there were 30 soldiers firing out and it had the same affect too. Afterwards only a few people remained from Sphinx and Salamander toon B cleaned up the mess. Salamander won the battle with about 17 guys left and they did the ceremony in which the team members pressed their helmets to the enemies' gate and they allowed Josh the honor of walking through. He was the one who had thought of the bodies being used as shields in the tunnel.

-

A/N: I found these on OSC's official website.  ,It's in a forum. Someone took the time to look up all book-named armies and on the scoreboard and such and compiled them into a list. This is that list. I will put all the records of all the army battles here.

Also the forum is like an RPG. You get to be a character that you create to be a battle-school brat. For that forum go to this website. http: none of these connections have any virus or spy ware in them. If they do then it's Orson Scott Card's website. I have not found any on it at all.

Anyways here's that list and the leader is highlighted. Of course all you have to do is e-mail me with your version of a battle and I will post it here. You could start your own but I would like to host it. Please. You're name will be endowed to it and everything. Alrightallrightallright here is the list. :

1. Sphinx Army: 0-1  
2. Rat Army: 0-0  
3. Leopard Army: 0-0

4. Squirrel Army: 0-0  
5. Centipede Army:0-0  
6. Asp Army:0-0  
7. Tide Army:0-0  
8. Manticore Army:0-0  
9. Lion Army: 0-0  
10. Rabbit Army:0-0  
11. Ferret Army:0-0  
12. Serpent Army:0-0  
13. Flame Army:0-0  
14. Phoenix Army:0-0

15. Spider Army:0-0  
16. Tiger Army:0-0  
17. Condor Army:0-0

18. Salamander Army:1-0

19. Badger Army:0-0  
20. Hound Army: 0-0  
21. Scorpion Army: 0-0

22. Griffin Army:0-0


End file.
